prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:GlitterInformer/Doki Doki! Pretty Cure/Glitter Force Doki Doki SDC: Episodes 7
Episodes 6 & 7 (Sub), 5 (Dub) | Table of Contents | Episode 9 (Sub), 7 (Dub) Japanese titles: *'“An Intense Battle! Farewell, Pretty Cure!!”' *'"Kyupirappa~! A Mysterious Baby is Born!!”' English title: "The Way Home" Welcome back to the Doki Doki! Pretty Cure!/''Glitter Force Doki Doki'' sub/dub comparison! It’s been a while since my last upload, so let’s review. The last article was about episode 5 of Glitter Force Doki Doki, a combination between episode 6 and the first part of episode 7 of Doki Doki! Pretty Cure. Episode 5 ended at about the midpoint of episode 7, with Makoto/Mackenzie falling off a bridge. Will one of our main four characters be killed off so quickly? Of course not, but let’s make extra sure by getting into episode 6 of Glitter Force Doki Doki! Episode 6 begins with an added recap of the past two episodes of Glitter Force Doki Doki. It’s narrated by Maya. DD07 76 added recap 1.png|Maya: "Hi! Maya here!" DD07 77 added recap 2.png|Maya: "Good news!" DD07 78 added recap 3.png|Maya: "Mackenzie is a Glitter Force warrior from a whole 'nother world..." DD07 79 added recap 4.png|Maya: "...and she's finally decided to join forces with the rest of us!" DD07 80 added recap 5.png DD07 81 added recap 6.png DD07 82 added recap 7.png|Maya: "The not-so-good news is that we're trapped on her world..." DD07 83 added recap 8.png DD07 84 added recap 9.png|Maya: "...with no idea how to get back to our own!" And then, right after the recap, Mana/Maya saves Makoto/Mackenzie by grasping her hand before she plummets. Dialogue is added where Maya says, “No you don’t!” before grabbing Mackenzie and Mackenzie says Maya’s name after being saved. The big, dramatic cliffhanger created by the dub really loses its impact if it’s resolved that quickly. But I guess that Saban had to combine episodes somehow. The frog Jikochuu/Distains start to pursue the girls. Makoto/Mackenzie tells Mana/Maya to just leave her and save herself. Mana/Maya refuses, of course. Mana says that she will defeat King Jikochuu and restore the Trump Kingdom; Maya says that she will find Mackenzie’s princess like she promised she would. Makoto asks what Mana can do alone, while Mackenzie says that she doesn’t believe Maya can keep her promise. Arisu/Clara tells Makoto/Mackenzie that Mana/Maya isn’t the only one who wants to help her, and she and Rikka/Rachel extend their hands to Makoto/Mackenzie as well. Makoto/Mackenzie says her problems have nothing to do with theirs, but Mana/Maya says that they’re her friends, so they’ll help her out anyway. This causes Makoto/Mackenzie to remember a similar incident in episode 2->1, where Cure/Glitter Heart saved Cure Sword/Glitter Spade simply because it was the right thing to do, even if it was for a stranger. In the present, Makoto/Mackenzie thinks that Mana/Maya is a strong girl who just won’t give up (in the dub, she compares Maya to herself) and gives her other hand to Rikka/Rachel and Arisu/Clara. The three girls heave Makoto/Mackenzie up onto the broken bridge. It’s just in time, as two frogs make the leap across right afterwards. Fortunately for the team, the two frogs bump into each other and become so preoccupied with fighting each other that they forget about gravity and plummet. I find it funny that right after the frogs fall, Arisu reacts with a calm, “Oh, my.” Clara instead says, “That was close,” which isn’t as funny. Makoto/Mackenzie thanks the girls for saving her. Mana/Maya happily accepts her thanks and asks what they should do now. In the sub, Arisu says that returning home seems almost impossible and Rikka says that they should at least try to find the fairies; in the dub, Clara says that they should find a way back home and Rachel says that they should find the pixies first. Makoto/Mackenzie says that they should head for the mirror that she and the princess used to escape Marmo and Bel. It led Makoto/Mackenzie to Earth, so it should do the same for the other four. Plus, the fairies/pixies should be heading to the mirror as well, since it’s in the palace. Mana/Maya asks for Makoto/Mackenzie’s help in getting to the palace. Then, the dub gives us the opening theme. It returns with a montage of the girls slowly making their way towards the palace while navigating the crumbling infrastructure and hiding from Jikochuu/Distains. It can’t really be called a montage in the dub, though, as all but one shot is removed. DD07 85 cut montage 1.png DD07 86 cut montage 2.png DD07 87 cut montage 3.png DD07 88 cut montage 4.png Eventually, the girls are approaching the palace. As they head towards the palace, they happen to be approaching King Jikochuu/Mercenare as well. In the sub, the girls walk in silence; in the dub, Maya asks if King Mercenare is still asleep and Mackenzie says that he is. Then, the dub makes a really weird edit. In the sub, there’s an exterior shot of the palace, after which we see the girls stopping in awe to look at it. In the dub, we see the girls first and then get an awkward fade to black and then to the exterior shot of the palace. The dub adds a perfectly normal fade transition to the shot right after this, so I don’t understand why this one had to be so choppy. We then go inside of the palace. A shot of the chandelier that Cure Sword cut down the last time she was here is removed. DD07 89 cut chandelier.png In the sub, Mana remarks that there are a lot of mirrors; in the dub, Clara says the same thing and asks if they’re all magic mirrors. Makoto/Mackenzie says that they have to go further to get to the magic mirror (Mackenzie says that it’s at the end of the hall). Suddenly, the girls are interrupted by Bel, who is holding the magic mirror. He says that he figured he’d wait for them in the palace, seeing as the mirror is the only way that Mana/Maya, Rikka/Rachel, and Arisu/Clara have of getting back home. He then sees that the girls have an aggressive stance and mocks them for thinking that they’d have a chance against him. Mana/Maya is still rearing to fight, but Bel then shocks them all by dropping the magic mirror. It breaks, and the magic disappears. Surprisingly, the first person to get really upset about not being able to return to Earth is not any of the three who come from there, but Makoto/Mackenzie. She falls to the floor and starts crying because her last hope of finding the princess is gone. Bel gloats about the group being stranded in the Trump Kingdom/Splendorius forever and starts to do an evil laugh. He’s then interrupted by another evil laugh, this one coming from Mana/Maya. She’s amused by Bel thinking that the mirror is their only way to get back home. After all, Bel had the ability to send them to the Trump Kingdom/Splendorius in the first place, so they can get him to send them back. Bel points out that they’d never get him to send them back to Earth, but Mana/Maya is still certain that they can. Rikka/Rachel points out how odd Mana/Maya’s confidence is and Arisu/Clara says that that’s typical for Mana/Maya. Makoto/Mackenzie’s confidence is revitalized by Mana/Maya’s vestige of a plan. As all four face him, Bel prepares to fight them. He’s then knocked down when the four fairies/pixies drop a chandelier near him. The four girls cheerfully reunite with their partners. In the sub, Makoto tells Dabi that she’ll never give up again and that she’ll be sure to restore the Trump Kingdom to its former glory. Dabi’s eyes water upon seeing Makoto’s smile. In the dub, Mackenzie instead tells Davi that she hopes that she didn’t hurt Bel too badly, as he’s their only way of returning to Earth. This dialogue changes is really weird, since Mackenzie says this worried line while giving a big smile and Davi also starts tearing up with pride. Then, we finally get to see the group transform together! Unlike all of the previous transformation sequences in the season, this one is not entirely uncut. This is a good thing; can you imagine just how long each of the individual transformations back to back would be? Quick note: although this is a group transformation, in the dub, Maya is the only one to say, “Insert Glitter Charm!” and “Glitter Bow!” Also, Cure/Glitter Heart posing is darkened even though it hasn’t been before. DD07 90 mana transformation 1.png DD07 91 maya transformation 1.png DD07 92 mana transformation 2.png|Cure Heart: "Overflowing love!" DD07 93 maya transformation 2.png|Glitter Heart: "The power of love!" DD07 94 mana transformation 3.png DD07 95 maya transformation 3.png DD07 96 mana transformation 4.png|Cure Heart: "Cure Heart!" DD07 97 maya transformation 4.png|Glitter Heart: "I'm Glitter Heart!" And we finally get our group pose and catchphrase! In the sub, the group says, “Resonate, heartbeat of love! Doki Doki Pretty Cure!” In the dub, they say, “All together, Glitter Force Doki Doki!” While it is wonderful to finally see this sign of the group officially joining together, it is incongruous with the last season: Smile Pretty Cure!, also known as the first Glitter Force. In that season, the main characters had to come up with their group catchphrase before they performed it; here, it just comes naturally. The way it happens in Doki Doki! Pretty Cure is actually par for the course when it comes to Pretty Cure. However, fans who have only watched Glitter Force may wonder how they just said their group catchphrase without deciding on it first. Anyway, after transforming, Pretty Cure/the Glitter Force quickly finds Bel to be a tough foe. He easily dodges Heart’s punch (dialogue is added where Heart says, “Gotcha!” as she punches) and uses Spade’s kick against her by swinging her around by her leg. When Bel launches a beam, Rosetta/Clover tries blocking it with Rosetta Wall/Shield of Clover, but the beam is so strong that it knocks Rosetta/Clover over, disabling her shields. Diamond refuses to give up, though. She says that the team has to combine their powers and work as one. Sword/Spade agrees and comes up with a plan. First, she’ll attack Bel herself. Then, while Bel is distracted, the others will take him out. For some reason, Bel doesn’t hear Sword/Spade talking right in front of him, so the plan goes into action. Sword/Spade uses Holy Sword/Sparkle Flash. Bel dodges it, but the beams from the attack hit a mirror and get bounced back right in his direction. While Bel is incapacitated, Diamond uses Twinkle Diamond, which freezes Bel to the ground. Bel can’t move, so Heart uses My Sweet Heart/Let Your Heart Light Shine on him. This attack knocks him over and causes Janergy/dark energy to spill out of him. As Bel berates the team for stealing the energy he worked so hard to collect, the warriors notice that one of the shards of the magic mirror is still glowing. Despite the mirror having been destroyed, its magic was not. Bel gets mad at the girls for running away, but he’s too weak to do anything about it. Sword/Spade tells Bel that they aren’t running away; they’ll be back to restore the Trump Kingdom/Splendorius and defeat King Jikochuu/Mercenare once and for all. With that, the group and the mirror shard disappear in a flash of light. As Bel curses the girls, an exterior shot of the palace is removed. DD07 98 cut palace.png|Bel: "CURSE YOU, PRETTY CURE!!" The portal back to Earth opens above Mana/Maya’s lawn. Everyone falls down, but not from a height high enough to cause serious injury or death. Makoto/Mackenzie sees the portal disappear and starts to become distraught that she has no way back to the Trump Kingdom/Splendorius. Mana/Maya cheers her up by saying that somehow, they’ll find a way back together. Rikka/Rachel and Arisu/Clara agree and join hands with Mana/Maya. Makoto/Mackenzie hesitates at first (dialogue is added where Maya tells Mackenzie that they’re missing a hand), but she puts her hand in, too (dialogue is added where Maya says, “There you go!”). Makoto asks the other three to lend her their strength; Mackenzie says that the four are now teammates. The others agree, and episode 7 of Doki Doki! Pretty Cure ends with the team united in their new goal. But we’re not done yet. Episode 8 of Doki Doki! Pretty Cure, as well as the second half of episode 6 of Glitter Force Doki Doki, contain new developments, as well as a new character! Let’s dive right in! Already, we’ve got an edit. The Japanese version starts with clips of Makoto singing before panning out to reveal that the music video is playing on an outdoor TV. The dub replaces the shots of Makoto singing with establishing shots of the town before showing Mackenzie singing on TV. Here’s what’s cut in the sub: DD08 01 cut makoto 1.png|Makoto: ♪Blue sky! A clear sky...♪ DD08 02 cut makoto 2.png|Makoto: ♪...as you hum that hopeful phrase...♪ And here’s what’s added in the dub: DD08 03 added seashell bay 1.png DD08 04 added seashell bay 2.png|Mackenzie: ♪Hey, everybody, can you feel the power?♪ If you click on the second image to enlarge it, you can see that there’s a baby on top of the lamp post. This will be important later. Back to the story. Two random girls are watching Makoto/Mackenzie perform and fangirling over her. Meanwhile, Makoto/Mackenzie is right behind them, but they don’t notice because she’s disguising herself with a big hat and glasses. Mana/Maya does, though. She, Rikka/Rachel, and Arisu/Clara are meeting up today. Mana/Maya quickly proves to be the biggest Makoto/Mackenzie fangirl in the vicinity, as she completely freaks out upon having a day out with her idol. Mana says that it’s the perfect day to go out with her because of the great weather; Maya says that every day, she promises not to fangirl so hard over Mackenzie, but then she just can’t help herself upon hearing her new song. Mana/Maya then spins around (laughing in the sub, silent in the dub). Rikka/Rachel berates her for embarrassing Makoto/Mackenzie (Rachel also says that she’s embarrassing the rest of them). Arisu/Clara isn’t upset, though. Arisu tells Makoto that Mana’s just happy to be her friend; Clara says that it’s normal to get excited when you’re friends with somebody as famous as Mackenzie. As Rikka/Rachel tries to get Mana/Maya to calm down, Makoto/Mackenzie stares in discomfort. As we see Makoto/Mackenzie’s face, dialogue is added where Rachel tells Maya to remember what they met up to do. The sub gives us the opening theme. This means that it’s time for more Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage 2 previews! Unlike the previous two galleries, there are no spoilers, so browse as much as you wish! DD08 05 movie 1.png|EnEn, one of the movie-only fairies DD08 06 movie 2.png|Gureru, the other movie-only fairy, yells at EnEn DD08 07 movie 3.png|EnEn runs away. In the background: Yayoi Kise, Nao Midorikawa, Miyuki Hoshizora, Akane Hino, and Reika Aoki from Smile Pretty Cure! DD08 08 movie 4.png|EnEn trips DD08 09 movie 5.png|EnEn lands in front of Miyuki Hoshizora DD08 10 movie 6.png|EnEn is confronted by Gray, the villain of the movie. DD08 11 movie 7.png|Dark globs shoot from the fairies' homeland. DD08 12 movie 8.png|Gureru narrowly avoids a glob landing on him... DD08 13 movie 9.png|...but the glob turns into a boar that chases him. DD08 14 movie 10.png|Cure Rosetta comforts EnEn. DD08 15 movie 11.png|Cure Heart, Cure Sword, and Cure Rosetta talk to EnEn. DD08 16 movie 12.png|pointless butterfly DD08 17 movie 13.png|Cure Diamond and Cure Heart talk to Gureru. DD08 18 movie 14.png|Cure Heart fights Gray. DD08 19 movie 15.png|Gureru and EnEn run away. DD08 20 movie 16.png|Cure Diamond fights Gray. DD08 21 movie 17.png|Cure Rosetta fights Gray. DD08 22 movie 18.png|Gureru running DD08 23 movie 19.png|EnEn running DD08 24 movie 20.png|Cure Sword fights Gray DD08 25 movie 21.png|The ground crumbles where Gureru is standing. DD08 26 movie 22.png|EnEn reaches for Gureru DD08 27 movie 23.png|~DRAMATIC CLIFFHANGER~ Today, the girls are visiting the curio shop owned by the man who gave all of them but Makoto/Mackenzie their Cure Lovies/Glitter Charms. The outside of the shop is edited. DD08 28 japanese shop.png|Antique shop Solitaire DD08 29 english shop.png|Splendid Antiques Shop Makoto/Mackenzie asks what the shop owner’s name is, but none of the other three knows. When Makoto/Mackenzie gives an exasperated sigh, Mana/Maya cheers her up by saying that he may know where the princess is. The four girls enter the shop, but no matter how much Mana/Maya calls to the man, nobody responds. Rikka/Rachel remarks that his shop isn’t going to be open very long if the owner leaves the door unlocked with nobody inside. Mana/Maya looks around and is distracted by a display case filled with Cure Lovies/Glitter Charms. Makoto/Mackenzie, on the other hand, is distracted by something moving underneath a cloth. Mana/Maya comes over and asks what Makoto/Mackenzie is looking at. They pull away the cloth and are shocked to find an egg that is spangled with pink hearts. In the sub, Mana says, “This is…”; in the dub, Rachel asks if the two found anything and Maya says that they found a gigantic egg. The sub shows the eyecatches. Then, we return to the shop. There’s a close shot of the egg; in the sub, there’s no dialogue, but in the dub, Maya marvels over the pink hearts on the egg. Then, we see that all four girls are now looking at the egg. While Mana declares simply that the egg is huge, Maya wonders what bird could have laid that egg. In the sub, Arisu says that the egg could be used to make ten portions of omelette rice and Makoto is shocked that Arisu is thinking of omelette rice in that moment; in the dub, Clara says that they could make an Omelet à la Maya big enough to feed an army and Mackenzie says that it would be big enough to feed two. Rikka/Rachel says that even ostrich eggs aren’t as big as the egg before them, (Rikka also says that because of this, the egg before them can’t be real). Upon hearing this, Mana/Maya gets really excited. In the sub, this is because Mana thinks it’s a dragon egg or an alien egg; in the dub, Maya thinks it’s a dinosaur egg or a chocolate egg. Out of curiosity, Mana/Maya lightly touches the egg with her finger. To Mana/Maya’s shock, this causes the egg to crack. As the crack gets bigger and bigger, dialogue is added where Rachel whispers to Maya that she broke it. To the girls’ surprise, the egg suddenly glows. Then, two fists break through the egg, and it hatches to reveal a humanoid baby! In the sub, the baby says, “Kyupi~!”; in the dub, she yawns. You may remember me telling you that a particular shot added in the dub would be important later. Well, here’s the problem. This shot contains this same baby sitting on top of a lamp post. So, we saw the baby out and about before she hatched. It seems that the dub has created a plot hole. Anyway, the protagonists and the baby just stare at each other for a bit. They’re naturally shocked to see a human-looking creature hatch from an egg. The awkward moment ends when Mana/Maya gets so amazed at the baby’s cuteness that she hugs her. Arisu/Clara, being her usual self, is calmly delighted at this strange occurrence. Rikka/Rachel is upset that the two are forgetting about how weird the situation is, but her complaints are ignored. Then, we see the baby from the back, and it’s revealed that she has wings. The baby starts flying, further amazing Mana/Maya and Arisu/Clara as well as further worrying Rikka/Rachel. Makoto/Mackenzie starts to ask where the shop’s owner is, but she’s distracted when the baby looks her right in the eye. There’s a moment where the two just stare at each other. In the sub, it’s silent; in the dub, Clara says that the baby is a new fan of Mackenzie’s and Maya says she’s a new friend, all while the baby makes baby noises. Then, Makoto/Mackenzie and the baby start gushing over each other. Makoto/Mackenzie then puts on her cold façade and turns away, so the baby flies into Mana/Maya’s arms. Arisu/Clara tells the others that when a chick hatches from an egg, it considers the first person it sees to be its mother. Mana/Maya is delighted by this. Mana tells the baby that she’s her mother and introduces herself; Maya says that she isn’t really the baby’s mother but that she can pretend. As Mana/Maya, Arisu/Clara, and Makoto/Mackenzie continue to gush over the baby, Rikka/Rachel breaks down in anxiety over how crazy things have gotten and how nobody but her cares about a winged human baby hatching from an egg. It should be noted here that in the sub, the winged baby mostly says, “Kyupi~!” In the dub, the baby never speaks and instead just makes baby noises. Dabi/Davi then interrupts and assumes her human form. She tells the others that Makoto/Mackenzie is running late for work (in the dub, it’s a photo shoot) and that they have to leave now. As Makoto/Mackenzie and DB/Davi leave, dialogue is added where Rachel says, “Okay…”. After it’s only the three girls, Mana/Maya laments that she didn’t get to speak much with Makoto/Mackenzie and Rikka/Rachel says that it can’t be helped because Makoto/Mackenzie is very busy. Oh, boy, another car scene! This means – you guessed it! – more flipping! DD08 30 japanese car 1.png DD08 31 english car 1.png DD08 32 japanese car 2.png|Makoto: *sighs* DD08 33 english car 2.png|Mackenzie: *sighs* DD08 34 japanese car 3.png|DB: "Are you sighing because you didn't get any information about the princess?" DD08 35 english car 3.png|Davi: "What's wrong? Are you worried you won't be able to find the princess?" DD08 36 japanese car 4.png|Makoto: "Eh? We can just come back and ask tomorrow." DB: "That's right. But then why were you sighing?" DD08 37 english car 4.png|Mackenzie: "Huh? Well, all I can do is keep looking and hope for the best." Davi: "Yes, I agree. But if that didn't cause the sigh I heard..." DD08 38 japanese car 5.png|Makoto: "...Those girls are such good friends with each other." DD08 39 english car 5.png|Davi: "...what did, then?" Mackenzie: "...I was just thinking about those girls." In case the captions aren’t working for you, here’s what happens in the scene. Makoto/Mackenzie sighs. DB/Davi asks if she’s worried that she wasn’t able to find clues as to the princess’s location. Makoto/Mackenzie says that they can just come back later, but DB/Davi knows that something must be troubling Makoto/Mackenzie because she sighed earlier. Makoto/Mackenzie then has a flashback to the other three girls hanging out together. This flashback isn’t flipped because it doesn’t take place in a car. Makoto/Mackenzie laments that those three are very close friends because they’ve been together for so long, and that Makoto/Mackenzie can’t be as close to them because she just met them. The flashback is just one shot, so we promptly get back to the flipping. Forget flipping houses; you all don’t understand how much money can be made by flipping fictional cars. DD08 40 japanese car 6.png|Makoto: "But... I'm diferent." DB: *laughs* Makoto: "What?" DD08 41 english car 6.png|Mackenzie: "Sometimes, I... feel like an outsider." Davi: *laughs* Mackenzie: "What's so funny?" DD08 42 japanese car 7.png|DB: "You were nervous because you wanted to become friends with them, right?" Makoto: "I wasn't nervous!" DD08 43 english car 7.png|Davi: "Sorry, but I don't think they're the ones making you feel like an outsider." Mackenzie: "What do you mean!? It's my fault!?" DD08 44 japanese car 8.png|DB: "You should just say what you really want to say." DD08 45 english car 8.png|Davi: "I'm just saying they've opened the door; it's up to you to walk in." DD08 46 japanese car 9.png|DB: "You'll become friends with them in no time." Makoto: "I said, you're wrong!" DD08 47 english car 9.png|Davi: "There's nothing stopping you from being their friend." Mackenzie: "It's not that simple, Davi." Davi: "Well, all right." Once again, in case the captions don’t work, here’s a summary of the scene. Makoto/Mackenzie admits that she feels like the odd one out in the group. In the sub, DB says that Makoto must have been nervous around the other three and recommends that Makoto say what she wants to say, and Makoto indignantly says that she wasn’t nervous. In the dub, Davi says that Mackenzie is making herself feel like an outcast and that the other three have already opened the door for her, but Mackenzie says that Davi’s suggestion won’t work. The final shot of the scene is of the back of the car, but it isn’t flipped. Instead, text on the signs is edited to get rid of Japanese text. DD08 48 japanese car 10.png DD08 49 english car 10.png DD08 50 japanese car 11.png DD08 51 english car 11.png As you can see above, the English version actually added text for once rather than removing it! While Makoto/Mackenzie and DB/Davi are heading off, the others are still at the curio shop interacting with the mysterious baby. A shot of Mana making noises at the baby is removed. DD08 52 cut mana.png|Mana: "Hababababa!" To the girls’ surprise, the baby is crying (though surprisingly quietly). As the three watch, a Cure Lovies/Glitter Charm materializes in the baby’s fist. As this happens, Maya remarks that she’s got something strange in her hand. The fairies/pixies notice as well and are equally shocked. Raquel says that the baby must have something to do with the Trump Kingdom if she has a Cure Lovies; Rory just vaguely says that the baby having a Glitter Charm can only mean one thing. The baby then starts crying loudly, so Mana/Maya decides to save the questions for later and use the Cure Lovies/Glitter Charm now. In much the same manner as during her attack, Mana/Maya puts the Lovies/Charm onto Sharuru/Kippie and draws a heart on her. This causes a real-life baby bottle to come out of Sharuru/Kippie. In the sub, the only dialogue during this sequence is Sharuru saying her own name when she flies up in her machine form. In the dub, Kippie says, “Ready? Go, go, go!”, Maya says, “Insert Glitter Charm!”, and the device’s voice says, “Doki Doki!” and “Glitter Charm! Baby Bottle!” Mana/Maya feeds the baby with the bottle and this makes the baby happy again. Rikka/Rachel says that Mana/Maya now has to make the baby burp. Arisu/Clara tells Mana/Maya that she should listen to Rikka/Rachel since her mother is a pediatrician. Mana/Maya follows her advice and makes the baby burp (though she only sounds like she’s burping in the dub). The curio seller surprises the girls by saying that that was a good burp. Naturally, Rikka/Rachel and Mana/Maya freak out because they didn’t know he was there. Arisu/Clara, though, is calm as ever. She apologizes for them entering his shop. The owner of the shop is equally calm. He’s perfectly fine with the girls being in his shop and he asks what they were doing. Rikka/Rachel blows up at him and asks why he owns a giant egg that hatched a magical, flying baby. The owner is completely unfazed by the sight of the baby. His main concern is what to name her. Though Rikka/Rachel is exasperated with his lack of care, Mana/Maya and Arisu/Clara are excited to name the baby. Right after the question is posed, the baby starts making baby noises. In the sub, the baby says, “Ai!” over and over; in the dub, she makes a noise that sounds like, “Dinawadawa!” Thus, the group decides on her name. Name Change: In the sub, the group names the baby Ai. In the dub, they choose Dina. (Originally, Maya and Clara wanted to call her Dina Wadawa, but upon Rachel’s complaining about the length of the name, they change it to simply Dina.) As Ai/Dina celebrates her new name, dialogue is added where the shop owner expresses his approval of Dina’s name. Then, we have a cut scene with the villains. Marmo wakes Ira up by screaming. Ira, annoyed, asks what happened, and Marmo complains that she has a pimple. She blames Ira for the pimple; supposedly, people get pimples if they don’t get enough sleep, and Ira wakes Marmo up all the time with his bowling. Ira falls back asleep while Marmo is lecturing him. In revenge, Marmo doodles all over Ira’s face before leaving the room. The sub shows the eyecatches. Then, we’re back at the curio shop. Makoto/Mackenzie and Dabi/Davi have returned from work, too. Mana/Maya is playing with Ai/Dina’s arms; in the sub, Mana pretends to be Ai and says hello to Makoto, while in the dub, Maya introduces Mackenzie to Dina and asks Dina to greet her. Makoto/Mackenzie is once again spellbound by the baby’s cuteness. When she turns away and pretends not to care, Dabi/Davi tells everyone that Makoto/Mackenzie actually thinks that the baby is absolutely adorable. Makoto/Mackenzie becomes angry and Dabi/Davi, who tells Makoto/Mackenzie that she needs to say what she really feels. When Mana/Maya asks if Makoto/Mackenzie wants to hold Ai/Dina, Makoto/Mackenzie refuses, much to Dabi/Davi’s dismay. Then, the curio seller introduces himself to Makoto/Mackenzie. This means that we finally get his name! Name Change: In the sub, the man’s name is Joe Okada. In the dub, he’s Jonathan and goes by the nickname of Johnny. It should be noted that Rikka/Rachel doubts his name is what he says it is. Makoto/Mackenzie asks Joe/Johnny if he knows where the princess is. Joe/Johnny tells the girls that every girl is a princess and then leaves, telling them to take care of Ai/Dina. So, not only does he lie to them for no reason, but he forces them to take care of his baby. What a wonderful man. The girls go home. Mana/Maya is happy to be taking Ai/Dina on a walk, but Rikka/Rachel is as unhappy as she should be. In the sub, Rikka says that they’ve got more trouble yet again and Arisu says that it comes with the job of being a Pretty Cure. In the dub, Rachel wonders how Maya knows that babies like walks and Clara says that at least Maya means well. Suddenly, Ai/Dina starts crying again. Mana/Maya tries lifting Ai/Dina in the air to cheer her up, but Ai/Dina starts flying away and the fairies/pixies have to bring her back down. Mana/Maya tries summoning another milk bottle with the new Cure Lovies/Glitter Charm, but Ai/Dina isn’t thirsty. Then, Rikka/Rachel lays Ai/Dina down on a small blanket that she has for some reason. In the sub, Rikka suggests that Ai’s diaper is dirty, but when she takes Ai’s diaper off (don’t worry, this is censored by Mana standing in front of Ai), it’s clean. In the dub, Rachel suggests that Dina wants a nap, but Dina isn’t sleepy at all. Mana/Maya then suggests that Ai/Dina wants a lullaby. Rikka/Rachel and Arisu/Clara run away and cover their ears. Makoto/Mackenzie and Dabi/DAvi, however, don’t know the drill, so they’re subjected to Mana/Maya’s terrible singing (it’s even more terrible in the dub!). Mana sings, “Fall asleep,” over and over, while Maya sings, “Rock-a-Bye Baby”. Mana/Maya’s singing is put to a stop when Ai/Dina cries even more loudly. In the sub, Rikka says that Mana’s singing could wake any baby up and Arisu wonders if Mana knows that her singing is bad; in the dub, Rachel says that Dina probably didn’t like Maya’s choice of song and Clara says that that wasn’t a song. All right, everybody. We are going to get a lot of cut content coming right up. Want to know why? It’s because the entire fight scene, from the victim’s Psyche being stolen to the Jikochuu being defeated, is cut from the dub. There’s a man who’s trying to sleep but has been woken up by Ai/Dina’s crying. In the sub, the man sits up and complains that his lunch break has been ruined because he can’t nap; in the dub, he simply mumbles that they should feed the baby before going back to sleep. The sub makes this man the victim of the week; in the dub, he’s just there. I’ll summarize the whole scene, then. Marmo extracts the man’s Psyche, turning it into a sheep Jikochuu. Ai gets scared by the Jikochuu, but Mana promises to protect her and hides her behind a bush. The group then transforms and Cure Heart gives her usual speech to the Jikochuu. The fights starts with the Jikochuu creating several clones of itself and summoning a fence. One by one, each sheep jumps over the fence and counts itself (“One sheep,” “Two sheep,” etc.) This creates an aura that causes Pretty Cure to fall asleep. When they’re knocked out, the herd of sheep stampedes into the warriors and causes them to get beaten up. The Jikochuu then repeat this strategy and Pretty Cure are helpless to stop them. Before the sheep can charge again, though, Ai starts crying. Marmo is annoyed by Ai’s crying and tells the Jikochuu to use their sheep-counting strategy on her, but no matter what they do, Ai won’t stop crying. In fact, their sleep aura backfires and puts Marmo to sleep. The annoyed Jikochuu charge towards Ai. Before they can trample her, Ai shouts, “Kyupirappa~!” and summons a light from her bib. This light wakes up Pretty Cure. The effect doesn’t last for long, though. As soon as Ai runs out of energy, the girls start falling asleep again. Then, we get a pretty funny bit. Right before Cure Heart falls asleep, Cure Sword slaps Cure Heart awake and tells her that since Heart is Ai’s mother, she has to fight to protect her. Sword then starts falling asleep herself, so Heart shakes her awake and says that Sword has to protect her too since despite what she claims, Sword actually does find Ai cute. Heart then starts falling asleep herself, so Sword has to shake her. Finally, the two are awake for good. Diamond and Rosetta are still drowsy though, so they get each other to wake up by pinching on each other’s cheeks. Then, the actual fight begins! Heart and Sword team up to kick four of the Jikochuu. Meanwhile, Rosetta takes Ai and runs away. Diamond then notices that the sheep are about to jump over the fence and put everyone to sleep again, so she confuses the sheep by shouting, “3,285,945 sheep!” This causes the Jikochuu to stop and stare at Diamond. Sword takes the opportunity to destroy the fence with Holy Sword. While the sheep mourn the loss of their fence, Heart finishes them off with My Sweet Heart. The man’s Psyche returns to him, so he wakes up and goes back to work. Then, Marmo wakes up. Rather than being upset about being defeated again, she pulls out her mirror and is delighted to see that her pimple is gone. The girls watch, dumbfounded, as Marmo cheerfully teleports away. Mana thanks Makoto, and then the dub catches up! Naturally, a whole scene being gone changes the entire conversation in this one. In the sub, Mana says that she’s grateful for Makoto telling her to never give up, and then the team spends about 10 seconds silently smiling at each other. In the dub, Maya says that Dina is open about how she feels, with the clear subtext that Mackenzie should be as well. As Maya, Rachel, and Clara smile at her, Mackenzie spells out the subtext. Then, as Mackenzie smiles back, Maya says, “Well, kinda…” Then, Ai/Dina starts to get drowsy. Mana/Maya says that she should sing a lullaby to her. Fortunately, before Mana/Maya can wake up the baby, Makoto/Mackenzie takes Ai/Dina from her and sings her own lullaby instead. While Makoto sings the same song that Mana was trying to sing earlier, Mackenzie sings a lyricless version of her latest hit song. This causes Ai/Dina to fall asleep. Makoto/Mackenzie whispers to Mana/Maya that she should try getting singing lessons. In the sub, Mana realizes that Makoto called her by her first name for the first time and gets very excited. In Japan, people generally call each other by their last names unless they’re close friends with that person. Since this same cultural subtext doesn’t exist in America, the dub changes Maya’s line. Maya instead notices that Mackenzie called her suggestion “friendly advice” and gets very excited that Mackenzie considers Maya to be her friend. Mana/Maya gets so loud that Rikka/Rachel and Arisu/Clara have to shush her so she doesn’t wake the baby. Then, the episode ends at last with the girls happily looking at Ai/Dina. In the sub, they’re silent; in the dub, they’re all talking about how cute Dina is. Overall: I really enjoyed the second half of episode 7 and the entirety of episode 8. Unlike the first part of episode 7, every one of the girls had presence in the show. Plus, both fights were a team effort (though Rosetta was only useful in episode 8). I’m also a fan of Ai/Dina. She’s a fun character, but despite being a baby, she’s never annoying to the audience. A character I’m not as big of a fan of right now is Joe/Johnny. Although he didn’t act like a child molester in this episode, he did act like a big jerk. Seriously, who makes some complete strangers take care of their own baby? I’m also happy to see that the villains are starting to get at least some personality. Bel was super cool from the very beginning, so it was exciting to see him finally get some action in episode 7. What’s more, Marmo, who had no personality other than being evil, now has a grand total of 1 character trait: being vain. It’s not a whole personality, but at least we’re getting a start. The dub kind of suffers for having to take out the entire fight scene in episode 8. Not only does dub Marmo have 0 character traits instead of 1, but we also missed out on the funny moment with the girls waking each other up. Fortunately, episode 6 doesn’t feel choppy at all despite so much content being cut. Also, the voice acting has improved in the dub this episode! Even Clara doesn’t sound stilted most of the time. My only major criticism is that Mana/Maya is still acting like the typical pink Cure. Her selfless nature hasn’t been apparent since episode 4->3. Personality wise, she’s indistinguishable from pretty much every other Pretty Cure protagonist ever. Next time: Ai/Dina causes trouble at school! Category:Blog posts